


From A Distance

by Skyline (skybs)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-05-30
Updated: 1998-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 10:52:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skybs/pseuds/Skyline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HAPPY BIRTHDAY, LIRIEL!!!<br/>Thanks to Gabrielle for beta-reading!</p>
    </blockquote>





	From A Distance

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, LIRIEL!!!  
> Thanks to Gabrielle for beta-reading!

It was dark---it always was. He could barely remember when he had last seen the light of day, but that didn't matter as long as he could watch his living desire sleep and admire the calm features and relaxed body. He loved to watch him, had from the first second he had seen him all those years ago. He might be a creature of the night but that didn't mean he wasn't able to appreciate and love such beauty.

He remembered like it like it had happened yesterday. He had been on the hunt that night, following his chosen prey, when he caught sight of the graceful form from the corner of his eye. It had left him breathless, watching the muscles move under the silky clothes on the man walking across the street. Instantly he had fallen for the stranger, following every motion with his eyes.

Without second thought, he crossed the street and walked behind him, never letting him out of his sight. Since then, he never left him except to still his hunger and sleep, observing every possible minute of this living god's life. He never grew tired of watching his man, loving everything about him---the piercing blue eyes; the strong, muscled body; the soft, short hair.

Despite the fact that he was careful not to draw his love's attention, he sometimes had the feeling that the other man knew he was being watched. The big man would cock his head as if to listen to something only he could hear. The other man would turn in his direction for a few seconds before he returned to whatever he had been doing. Every time this happened, fear gripped his heart and left him motionless until he could be sure that his love hadn't seen him.

The one thing he most loved was watching him sleep. He would stand in the dark room, like now, caressing the body on the bed with his eyes. He had already memorized every inch of the man he loved---still, he would find something new, unexplored, every time.

Once, he had taken all his courage and had brushed his fingers lightly over the relaxed face, feeling the soft lips beneath his fingertips. Looking back, he realized the simple act had increased his longing for this beauty. Every day, it grew harder to resist the desire to touch him, to hold him, to make him his.

Soon, however, the other man would be at his side forever.

He pushed his dark curls out of his face, smiling with anticipation. Slowly, he moved until he stood next to the bed, then knelt beside it. Stretching his arm, he placed his hand on the hairless chest and felt the warmth of life radiating from the smooth skin. So good!

"Mine," he whispered, placing a soft kiss on the neck of his love.

The big man's eyes flew open, looking directly at him. He had never been this close to his love's face before, almost drowning in the blue depths. He held his breath when the other man lifted his hand, stroking gently through his long hair. Instinctively he leaned into the touch, closing his eyes for a second.

"What took you so long, love?" he said with the beloved voice and smiled.

Smiling back, Blair bowed his head and bit hard into his lover's throat, drawing much needed blood.

Finally his.


End file.
